Burston
}} The Burston is a burst-fire assault rifle characteristically known for its unique three-round burst mechanic. Due to this, the Burston has a lower DPS than calculations suggests. Despite this shortcoming, the Burston performs decently at long ranges, with low recoils and decent damage per burst, provided you land one of the shots on a weakspot. Due to the burst-fire mechanic, the Burston may be uncomfortable to some Tenno, but learning the pattern of the bursts can yield great results. Can be sold for . Characteristics Advantages: *Deals equal damage of each type, making it very versatile. *Good accuracy. *Low recoil. Disadvantages: *Punishes missed shots more than automatic weapons. *Linearly less efficient—sometimes a target may only die with four bullets, which requires an entire second burst to be fired. *Semi-automatic, if frame rate is only slightly lower than whatever ideal DE has, maximum rate of fire (and damage per second in turn) will plummet. *Does not specialize in a single damage type, making it less valuable for faction-focused builds. Comparisons: *Burston, compared to the Burston Prime: **Lower base damage (30.0 vs. 39.0). ***Lower damage (10.0 vs. 11.7). ***Lower damage (10.0 vs. 11.7). ***Lower damage (10.0 vs. 15.6). **Lower burst rate (5.0 rounds/s vs. 10.0 rounds/s). **Lower status chance (10.0% vs. 15.0%). Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *Be patient and find a rhythm with shooting to fire at a faster rate. *There are various means to counteract the Burston's climbing recoil; **Move the mouse down during each burst. Doing this can allow all three rounds of a burst to be headshots at medium range and can also be used to keep all bullets on target for long-distance shots. **At long distances, aiming the first shot at the torso of enemies will help to guarantee at least one headshot in a burst. **Stabilizer can almost negate the recoil generated, making it easier to keep the bullets on target. *Use Rifle Ammo Mutation to regain extra ammo if needed. *As with all burst-fire weapons, rifle mods that modify fire rate (Speed Trigger et al.) in any way only affect the time between bursts, not the bursts themselves. Notes *Burston was the primary weapon of Elite Lancers, before it was changed to Hind in Update 9.6. *Theoretically, it is a powerful weapon, able to kill even the strongest non-heavy enemies in the game (excluding those in Endless Defense) with a single well-aimed burst, once properly modded. *This weapon can be considered a Battle Rifle, because of its burst-fire mode, clip size, and accuracy. Trivia *The Burston design was a source of much speculation as it did not directly fit the design aesthetic of the main factions. At most, it was known that the Burston was either a Tenno or a Grineer weapon; while it has a Tenno aesthetic to a limited extent, it was used by Grineer Elite Lancers prior to the release of the Hind in Update 9.6, and It was also shown in Grineer faction art. **As of Update 11.5, its Primed variant was released, confirming that it is either a Tenno weapon or a Corpus-manufactured weapon like the Braton. *The Burston did appear in the original DarkSector video, where it was used by the Grineer. However, this still didn't clearly depict which faction the Burston originated from, as the connection between this video concept and Warframe is still unclear. Media Burstron.jpg Burston3.png See also *Hind, a Grineer burst-fire weapon. *Burston Prime, the prime version of this weapon *Sicarus, the pistol counterpart. *Sybaris, another Tenno burst-fire rifle. *Tiberon, another Tenno 3 round burst-fire rifle. de:Burston Category:Dark Sector Reference Category:Rifles Category:Tenno Category:Primary Weapons Category:Closed Beta Category:Weapons